Love Over Anger
by Mrs.Quincy25
Summary: Its been 2 years since Nick left leaving Madison with only his baby blanket. When he comes back Madison isn't the same person can they get back together or go there separate ways.Chapter 3 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Vida Pov **

It was one of those days that Vida didn't really want to wake up and face reality. Reality was that it was two years and a month exactly today since Nick left. She remembered Perfectly for the only reason that Madison's love for Nick changed about a year ago. Heck…… Madison's whole persona changed. She went from shy and outgoing to serious and kinda grim. It was just freaky Vida thought. As those thoughts played out Madison came in the room.

Madison came in the room. Stood straight arms folded looking at Vida in bed just starring back at her.

"Would you get up already Vida."

"I really don't want too." She said whining.

"Well we have to go to work so come on."

"why are you in such a hurry? Oh I know someone has a dateee."

"Never _she said all serious_. I just want to get through with work so I can go to film class."

"Oh…. Yea am getting up I'll meet you at the car." This seriousness was really getting annoying. She knew Madison hurried through work so she wouldn't be in the Rock porium which held so many Nick memory's but this was getting ridiculous.

**At the car **

"Its about time V." said Maddy impatient written all over her face.

"Sorry but am ready aren't I."

"Yea about that what took you? Don't you want to see Xander today."

"MADDY!!"

"Fine, I won't mention it again."

As they got in the car and drove off they kept talking.

"Sis do you remember what today is?"

"I do Vida today makes it 2 years and a month and I rather not talk about it."

"why sis? Are you that angry at him?" Vida asked as she parked the car. When Madison didn't answer Vida put the car in park and shut the engine off and turned her attention to Madison.

"I'm not angry at him _yea right she thought _I just resent him and I'm disappointed in him but I've moved on Vida and I think you and the guy's should too. He's not coming back. Now can we get to work so I can go to class."

"Fine."

**Inside Rock porium**

Nothing had really changed at the shop. Except Xander who was now manager other than that everything was exactly the same. When Vida and Madison stepped inside Chip was helping some customers. While Xander was sitting down and supervising as usual. Madison and Vida greeted them. After, Madison headed to put her thing down. As Madison went to do that. Chip and Xander walked up to Vida.

"Vida we have a little problem _better make the problem sound small Xander thought."_

"You meangigantic_." _saidChip with his hands.While Xander sent him death glares.

"What is it_?"_

"Nick's back._" _Xander and Chip said together in a whisper_._

"What!!" Vida was terrified but she kept it at a whisper_._

"Yea and he's going to come by and surprise Madison."

"Chip who told you?" asked V.

"Well Claire told me he was back and what he told her."

"Which was?_"_

"That he was going to come and surprise her."

"You mean the surprise he's going to get mate." Xander said sarcastically.

Just as Xander finished the sentence the Maddy walked back in.

* * *

Hope you guy's liked it. Don't forget to Review love to hear what guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you for the reviews. Sorry i took long to post but here is chapter 2 enjoy!

* * *

"what surprise? And what are you guys talking about?" Madison asked looking confused.

"Oh nothing." said v in a laid back tone as she dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Fine well am going to organize some CDs."

As she went to organize the CDs. The person Chip, Xander and Vida were recently talking about came through the door. The guys and Vida stood there looking at him in shock. While Madison turned around from what she was doing and dropped the CDs she was holding when her eyes came into contact with the one person she thought she'd never see again.

"Hi everyone." was the only thing Nick could manage to say since everyone looked like they'd seen a ghost. But all he could do was stare at Madison she looked even more beautiful than he had remembered. She had her hair in a pony tail with a blue, black tank top under her rock porium shirt and jeans and still looked beautiful.

After an awkward silence Xander and Chip greeted Nick with hugs.

"Hey Nick how you doing mate?"

"yea we missed you." said Chip

When the guys finished there hugs and pats on the back they turned around to face the girls.

Vida stepped to the front.

"Hey Nick." V said all angry clenching her teeth.

Then they all turned to Madison waiting for a reaction. Vida mostly hoping that Maddy would slapped him.

**Madison POV**

Madison felt everyone looking at her. But all she could do was stand looking at him with her head raised in calm state. DO SOMETHING MADDY!! She kept telling her self in her head.She wanted to hug and kiss him but these two years and all its memory's kept passing through her mind like a slide show. So she did the next best thing. She left.

Madison passed right by nick and headed through the door. Nick looked back as she walked out. Then looked back at Vida.

"Did I do something wrong?" was all Nick could ask.

"well yea." Xander said with a sorry but yeah face.

"Vida should tell you." stated Chip as a matter a fact.

"I should beat him up is what I should do. She has a right to be angry. But I'll tell you for the sake of saving my sister. You should sit."

"No V am fine just really confused."

"It's really not exactly a story. It started a year ago. That day made it exactly a year since you left. We all thought she was going to be sad and even gloomy. But when we got down stairs to eat breakfast she was calm there was no sign of sadness on her face. When we got to work I hit the you subject _Vida mentioned pointing at Nick _and she said she didn't want to talk about it.This is when I knew something was wrong Maddy always tells me everything. Ever since then she's serious we don't girl talk or anything of the sort. She wakes me up early to get through with work early. She's consumed in that film class of hers. None of us can even mention you. This morning I tried talking about you and she told me that me and the guys should move on that you weren't coming back."

"yea it's like she hates being in the rock porium it reminds her of you." stated chip unhappy.

"Nick, Madison has changed that's not my sister."

"I came back to surprise her and now I don't think she even wants me back."

"She does Nick you just have to get my sister back to the way she was. Go and find her talk to her. You know I should be pulverizing you for not coming back earlier but she's got me worried. So just go and show her how much you've missed her.

"I am thanks V for not killing me and all." Nick said as he left.

"I hope those two can finally be together." said Xander as he looked at V and smiled in a flirtatious way.

**In the park**

It started to rain but Madison didn't care. She just couldn't or wanted to face Nick.

* * *

Don't forget to review love to here what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. I have been out of town so much that i kept forgetting to finish this story. Then I got writers block so it was even worse. I Thank all the people who reviewed hope you still want to read the ending.

Thank's so much and enjoy!!

* * *

She just kept walking and crying. Until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Nick all soaked looking straight into her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes, she knew she was being rude but she was mad.

"A hug would be nice."

"Sorry to disappoint you but that ship has sailed I don't think it's coming back."

"We should talk before you decide that don't you think?"

"I don't know but I'll here you out."

"Are you mad at me did I do something. Because I came back for you Maddy."

"NICK IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS AND A MONTH SINCE YOU LEFT AND YOUR ASKING IF I'M MAD!!" Maddy shouted.

"sorry." he said with his head down.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, NICK YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL NO LETTERS OR ANY SIGNS OF LIFE!!" Maddy shouted starting to cry once again.

"Don't cry Maddy _he said wiping the tears coming down her eyes with his thumb_ but what happen to you Maddy your not this angry person in front of me." she stepped back as he finished talking.

"Nick a year ago all I could do was think of you. Those days before new years were the worst all I Could think of was did you still want me still need me was I on your mind were you thinking of me did you miss me like I missed you. That was all I could think of and the worst part was that was all I thought for all those month's. After new years I just gave up on you or any other guy for that matter since there couldn't be anyone but you. _she said in a low voice but nick still heard it and smiled._ I guess I did become more broody and serious and just plain focused on me_._ I know everyone noticed but no one understood how much I was braking down inside wondering if you had found someone else and weren't coming back."

"How could you even think I' didn't want you or need you. All I could do was think of you. But things got complicated all my family wanted to meet my biological parents."

"That's no excuse for not calling." She said calmly.

"I know and am truly sorry for that but I'm here now and it took time for me to come to terms with this but I love you Maddy. That probably took me even longer."

"I don't know Nick."

"Madison your not going to stand here and say you don't love me."

"I do ………. Still love you always will. It's just I can't live thinking you'll leave again like you Usually do."

"I won't I promise." He lowered his head and captured her lips with his own. After some time he pulled his lips from hers it was a sweet polite kiss.

"I………."

"Sorry I've just been wanting to kiss you for such a long time."

"I guess…….me to."

"Do you forgive me." He winced.

"Yea. For the only reason that I can't stop loving you." She said with a weak smile.

"Well neither can I , and so you know I won't leave you….." he said getting down on one knee he took out a little box with a ring in it and as he opened it he said " Would you Madison Roca marry me?"

"Nick……" was all Maddy could manage to say. "Are you sure about this?" she asked him scared that he would leave or that he asked because he was so caught up in the moment.

"Yes Madison, I don't think I've ever been more serious in my life. So?" He winced for a second time.

"I don't know Nick. I mean I just screamed at you and your asking me to marry you."

"Madison I know what I did was wrong so don't blame yourself. It took me some time but when I came to terms with the love I had for you I also came to an understanding that I can't live without you." He said noticing her smiling. " Can I get an answer?"

"I'd love to Nick. I'd love to grow old with you." Maddy said with an excited smile. "So I guess you won't be wanting your blanket back."

"No, its yours now, now lets go and tell everyone the news."

"yeah but lets take a walk first." she said looking at him.

"Yeah why not it doesn't look like it'll rain anymore." Nick told her looking up at the sky then back at her.

"So I guess loves suppose to win over anger."

"Every time." He stated as he lowered his head and kissed her with little intensity and she parted her lips slowly as he took the invitation and ran with it. When they parted away they were both breathless. As they looked at each other they could both see a future that they so desperately wanted together.

The End

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed. I want to apologize again hope that all my readers still read the end and don't forget to review I love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
